herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quincy "Q" Johnson
Quincy Johnson is the protagonist in the nickelodeon movie, Best Player. ''He is played by Jerry Trainor who also plays as Spencer Shay in the nickelodeon tv series, iCarly. ''Best Player: Quincy Johnson is an unemployed man who lives with his parents, but very skilled at playing video games whose avatar's name is "Q". Anxious about Quincy finding a job, his parents decided to sell the house. In order to continue linving there, Quincy discovered a new game called "Black Hole" that is having a competition. The prize money is 175,500 dollars, the exact amount of money to purchase his family's house. As he gets the game, he started playing it. He becamed skilled at first, but then another player called "Prodigy" appeared before him, and defeated him every time he played. After his last defeat, Quincy called upon his fan, Wendell, to help him find the avatar's player. Wendell knew where she lived, so he drove Quincy there. As Quincy arrived, a teenage girl named Chris appeared at the door who believed that Quincy was her mom's date. Quincy met Chris's mom whom he thought she was Prodigy, but then he saw her daughter playing the game, "Black Hole", revealing herself to be Prodigy. Quincy went out on a date with her mom. While on their date, Chris's mom told Quincy that Chris was failing at school for playing video games. Quincy then discovered that it was the key to win the contest. Quincy took a job a Chris's school as her home economics teacher, but was struggling while teaching his class. He assigned his class a project as a way for Chris to fail. He and Wendell ruined her experiment, but then it backfired, which resulted in giving her an A+. As another way to stop her, the school dance was coming up on the same day as the tournament. So Quincy asked several boys, who go to her school, to go out with her. All of them refused, except for one boy named Sheldon, who has a secret crush on her. Quincy signed him up for football to impress Chris. But then, Sheldon was tackled and injured during practice. Quincy discovered Chris's true crush, Ash. He made Ash ask Chris if she could go to the prom with him. Chris replied yes. However, Chris later discovered that Quincy was her video game rival, Q, by seeing a picture of him on a magazine. This made her compete in the tournament again. Quincy had a crush on Chris's mom which made him chooses her over gaming. Dissatisfied, Wendell decided to compete in the game himself. As the tournament started, Quincy, Chris, and Wendell arrive. However, they were unaware that Sheldon has also signed up for the contest, even though he was still badly injured. Chris, Quincy, Wendell, and Sheldon made it to the final round, however, Wendell knocked Sheldon's avatar out cold. While Sheldon was trying to revive, Wendell promised Quincy to share the money with him if he helped him defeat Prodigy. Quincy refused and sacrificed his avatar to defeat Wendell. At first, it was believed to be that Prodigy won. But then, Sheldon managed to revive himself and was able to take out Prodigy, thus declaring him the winner. Even though he lost, Quincy didn't care anymore. At the end, Quincy went out with Chris's mom at her school's prom. Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes